To Save Jeff
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2003:Hardycest and Slash] After a botched Swanton, Jeff Hardy is near death. Edge offers Matt a way to save his brother, but it's a choice that Jeff is against. Will Matt allow his brother to die or go against his wishes to save him?


**To Save Jeff**

**By Archangel**

The room was solid white around them from ceiling to floor. Even the sickly boy lying in the hospital bed was white. His skin had paled tremendously in his condition. Tubes ran in and out of his arms, up his nose, into his mouth, and down his throat. One machine beeped slowly and unevenly in time to a barely functioning heart. Another gave the strange mechanical sounds of breath as they moved the boy's unresponsive lungs.

Matt Hardy's face was buried in his arms where he leaned on the bed, his sobs muffled but still audible. It had all happened so quickly. One moment he was looking up at his brother in a glorious moment of pride, standing tall and strong atop a ladder that towered over the table and his victim below. Now here he was only a couple hours later clinging tightly to Jeff's hand and wishing his fingers would close around his in response. But there was no response at all from Jeff Hardy. He had crashed and burned. His head had met the table at the wrong angle, nearly snapping his neck in two, and his body had crumpled into a misshapen heap. Matt could still feel tremors of the terror that had shot through him. He had knelt by his brother instantly to touch his neck and cup a hand over his mouth. No breath. No pulse. He had nearly gone mad right there in front of everyone in the arena. He thought he had screamed. He imagined how many of their fans had fainted at the sight as he raised his head. His cheeks were red, his eyes swollen and bloodshot. He reached out to pet Jeff's forehead tenderly.

"Please, don't leave me. I love you. I'm begging you, Jeff, don't die. Hold on to me and don't let go." Matt squeezed Jeff's hand as another thought came to his mind. "And whatever you do, don't follow Mom. Please. Just tell her you can't come yet. Tell her it's all my fault, but I won't let you go, Jeff. You're gonna stay right here with me. Please?"

"Matt?"

He turned his head to look over his shoulder. He was shocked at who he saw standing in the doorway. It was Adam Copeland, called Edge by the fans and some of his co-workers. Matt was allowed to call him Adam, though. He was one of the privileged few who knew the man well. In fact, a little too well. He watched as the perfect beauty walked towards him, broad shoulders swaying, blond tresses framing his aristocratic features. He stood up as he approached, but dared not let go of Jeff's hand.

"Adam… What are you doing here?"

"I needed to come see what was wrong with Jeff. I saw everything inside of my mind, but I needed to come and double check."

"In your mind?" Matt frowned at him, having never liked the fact that Adam could read minds and watch people whenever he fancied. "Why were you watching us?"

"I wasn't until I heard you scream from the other side of the country. I was at home in Florida, relaxing and minding my own business when your scream of… Was it fear? It pierced my mind and chilled my heart."

"So I did scream…" Matt muttered. "I'm assuming you flew here?"

"Yes, of course. It's the quickest way."

"You know you shouldn't do that. I thought that they had told you it wasn't good for you or something?"

Adam gave his usual wide grin, his withdrawn fangs almost blending in with the rest of his oversized teeth. Almost. Matt saw them clearly and shuddered. Adam didn't like the response so he wiped his smile away quickly.

"Sorry. I tend to forget you don't like vampires."

"I don't mean it personally, Adam. I explained it before."

"I know, Matt. I know." He looked down at Jeff finally, his cat-like emerald eyes seeing everything even in the dim light. "Will you let me check him over?"

Matt nodded silently, sitting back down where he had been. Adam moved around to the other side of the bed as Matt whispered to Jeff.

"Adam's going to see if he can help, Jeffro. Don't be scared, though. I'm right here."

"I won't hurt him. He knows that."

"Can you hear any thoughts from him, Adam?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. "He's dreaming. I can see you very young in front of him. The two of you are playing and laughing. He probably doesn't know what's happened to him yet if he's dreaming something so sweet."

"Please, help him. The doctors said it's hopeless." Tears brimmed in Matt's eyes again as he looked up at Adam. "He can't die."

"Be quiet now. Let me do my work."

Matt tried to stay out of the way, but never let go of Jeff's hand the entire time. Adam used all of his senses in order to feel, sense, and see what was wrong inside of Jeff's body. He could see things no modern medical machine could ever detect. His hands roamed lightly over Jeff's body, correcting small things as he went. It was when he got to Jeff's neck and head that his frown deepened. He could see and feel the bones of Jeff's neck were nearly destroyed despite the doctor's attempts to piece him back together. Beyond the beautiful childhood dreams Jeff's mind was a haze of broken thoughts and memories. All of which were deteriorating quickly.

"Oh dear…" Adam whispered.

"What is it? Adam, tell me you can help him," Matt said urgently.

"Matt, there's only one way that Jeff can be saved and I was told once before that I was never allowed to perform such a trick."

Matt's chocolate eyes went wide. He knew what was being implied. Adam had offered up the gift not long after becoming friends with the Hardy brothers. They had both rejected venomously. Now as Jeff lie on the brink of death Matt couldn't help but rethink their decisions.

_Either Jeff dies without ever knowing he had been killed… Or I go against him and allow Adam to make him a vampire. He would be saved, but at what cost?_

"He would never return to wrestling. He would lose his precious home. And overall Jeff would most likely be burdened with all that comes with immortality," Adam answered him.

"Stay out of my head, Adam." Matt sighed and stared at Jeff intensely. "Isn't there anyway that you could ask him? Maybe enter his dreams or something?"

"That's not a power I possess, Matt. Only you can do that."

He scowled. "I haven't been able to do such things since I was a teenager. I don't have those kind of powers anymore."

"Are you sure you haven't just neglected them and shoved them aside?"

Matt glared up at the vampire without fear, casting his anger upon him in full force. Adam only arched his brows and looked away. Matt knew he was right. He had developed faint telepathic abilities as a child, but Jeff had been the only one he shared them with. Jeff was the only one who could be trusted with such secrets. His baby brother had kept all the secrets he'd ever been told. Now those secrets were slowly being forgotten as Jeff's mind and body tried to shut down.

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm ever going to do this. It's not right for a normal human to have a power like this."

Adam didn't say a word. Matt forced himself to remember exactly how he had done it all those years ago. He found himself slipping into it easily, his mind reaching out and straight into Jeff's. He projected himself in image and appeared in the middle of Jeff's dream. He was standing in the woods behind their home, outside the old hideout in the bamboo where they'd played super heroes. Jeff had just emerged, looking to be only eight years old. Behind him was a vision of himself at the age of eleven. As soon as Jeff's eyes laid upon him, though, the dream changed. The younger Matt disappeared and Jeff slowly changed into his current appearance.

"Hey Matty," he smiled.

"Hi Jeff. Playing in the fort again?"

"Yeah, kinda. But wasn't that a long time ago?" Jeff looked confused.

"Listen, Jeffy, ya know how I used to be able to do things with my mind?"

"Yeah. Your magic voodoo ways," he chuckled.

"Well, that's what I'm doing right now. You're dreaming all of this, Jeff, and I had to come in here to talk to you."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just wake me up?"

"I can't. Here, come sit next to me, little brother."

Jeff blinked slightly but knelt down in front of Matt on the ground. "You only call me that when something's serious."

"This is serious. Jeff, earlier tonight you and I had a match. You did the Swanton off the ladder, but it all went wrong. You nearly broke your neck. You were dead for a little bit in the ring, but the paramedics saved you. Sorta."

"Are you really telling me this? You're not part of the dream?"

"I promise you I'm not. Right now I'm sitting next to you as you're lying in a hospital bed. Jeff, you're dying."

"I don't feel like I'm dying," he pointed out.

"You're in a coma. Listen to me, please. Jeff, you don't have much time. I need to ask you a question before you die. It could save you."

"Well, if it's gonna save me than do it! I don't wanna die, Matty!"

Finally Jeff was starting to realize the sincerity in his brother's voice. Matt reached forward and squeezed Jeff's shoulders, looking into his green eyes intensely. He could feel the tears threatening to come again, but he swallowed them back as best as possible.

"There's only one thing that can save you."

"What?"

"Adam."

Jeff's eyes went wide before narrowing with anger. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry! That's why I came here to ask you first! I wasn't about to just let Adam bring you across when I know you had refused before."

"There's no way I'm gonna be some blood sucking corpse the rest of eternity! I'd rather die!"

Jeff got to his feet to stalk off, but Matt gave chase and grabbed his arm. "Please, think really hard about it this time, Jeff. It really is your one and only chance at life. I know you despise the thought, but maybe you might wanna reconsider and consider everything. It's either vampirism or death."

"Same thing. How could I be something that I despise? I have enough trouble living normally as it is!"

"Maybe that's the problem!" Jeff stopped and looked at him with a stern and confused expression. "We all know you're not the most normal person. Maybe that's why you're unhappy. You'd be able to do anything you wanted as a vampire. You don't have to feed off humans either, remember?"

"I love animals just as much as I do humans."

"Not all animals. We'll pick one you'd like to kill."

"Why are you do determined to change my mind? You asked me, I said no. Shouldn't that be it?"

"But Jeff, I love you. I don't want you to die." A tear traced down his cheek as if on cue, catching Jeff's attention. "You wouldn't be in it alone. I'd come with you. There's no way I'd let you become immortal without me there. You can't stay young while I grow old and die. Saving you would be in vain if that happened."

"Matt, you hate them even more than I do. I mean, you just listed off all the things I find attractive about it. You're completely repulsed by it all, though."

"I love you."

Jeff was silenced for a moment. "I love you too."

The brothers stepped into one another's embrace, not letting go for what seemed like a long time. A voice from outside was interrupting them, though. Jeff seemed to understand and let Matt slip away, out of his arms and out of the dreams he had created for himself. Matt looked up at Adam.

"I have to do it now if at all," he said. "He's fading fast."

"Do it. He agreed to it."

Adam didn't waste another moment. He moved with his vampiric speed to block the door and ensure no one would get in. Then he was back at the bedside in a blur of black leather and blond hair. He and Matt carefully removed all the things that until then had been sustaining Jeff's life, aside from the respirator. It was all that kept his heart still beating. Using the already opened skin on Jeff's right arm Adam began his task of changing the young man into a vampire. He drew from him all the blood that he could without killing him outright, swallowing down the sweet fluids with little enjoyment for once. Then with his razor sharp fingernails he slit his own wrist and pressed it to Jeff's mouth. Matt removed the respirator to make more room and tilted Jeff's head back to open his throat. Already there was banging on the door from the hospital staff who had been monitoring him from their desks. The blood slid smoothly down Jeff's throat without a single catch. He startled them both when his eyes flew open, wide and panicked. He latched onto Adam's wrist with both hands and mouth and began to suck the life from him with all his might. Adam growled with the pain, but allowed him for a few moments longer.

"Enough! Jeff, stop!"

With Matt's help Adam finally dislodged himself from Jeff's grasp. Already the death was coming over him, screams of agony shredding the air of the room. Matt pulled him into his arms and held him tight, holding in his fear and sorrow as he felt Jeff's body thrash in a final fight for life and slowly grow weak. Then all at once he went slack. The weight pulled Matt down to the bed as he held his dead brother in his arms.

"Matt, get away from him. He'll be hungry as soon as he comes back."

"No. No, I'm holding him through it all. If he bites me so be it, you'll just have to do it again. Not like I don't plan on making you do so anyway."

Before Adam could respond a soft gasp came from Jeff's lips. He didn't awaken, but he was indeed very much in the world of the living again. Matt stared down at Jeff in awe. His brother's skin was still pale, but no longer sickly. Instead he looked fair and fragile as if he were made of fine porcelain. He had the faintest hint of color to his cheeks, his lips were a deep shade of pink, and his usually stringy hair was radiant and soft, though, still holding the red and blue colors it had been dyed with. Matt slowly looked up at Adam.

"It's done then?"

"For the most part. We should leave now before they figure out how to unbend that door."

Matt glanced at where the security guards were still trying their damnedest to get in. "How are we leaving?"

"Through the window. You can hang onto me while I hold Jeff. We'll just drop down outside the hospital and walk away."

Before Matt could really comprehend Adam turned to the window and put his foot through it as if it had been fake movie glass causing the entire window to shatter and fall to the floor and also to the street below. He came over to gather Jeff into his arms and then went back over to the window. Matt peeked out at the world below, thinking about the fact that they were on the twelfth floor.

"I won't let you fall. Just hold onto my waist as tight as you can. I'm going to aim for the alley way across the street so we can land without being seen."

"Okay. Been nice knowing ya."

Adam chuckled as he shifted Jeff so Matt could find his hold. Once he felt Matt's full strength squeeze around his waist he jumped, pushing himself out away from the building at an angle to head for the alley he had designated. It was mostly a simple free fall into the dark cover of the buildings. Never the less he felt Matt's arms trembling from the effort he put into holding on. Either that or he was trembling from fear. Most likely both, but Adam decided not to prod the boy's mind. Once they had landed safely Adam looked at Jeff in his arms and slapped his face.

"Hey! Why'd you hit him?" Matt protested.

"He barely felt it, believe me. He's stronger now. He needs to wake up, though."

Jeff groaned in protest. "Five more minutes…"

Adam thereby dropped Jeff's legs, only holding his upper body and slowly making him stand on his own two feet. Jeff seemed to know what was going on, running a tongue over his new fangs and stretching his agile body. He looked as if he'd woken from a nap. But when he finally cleared the sleep from his eyes he was all curious wonder. Through his eyes the world looked shiny and new and much more detailed than even the keenest human eyes could see. He stared at everything he could see, eventually his eyes falling on Adam.

"Go ahead. You have to get used to this," he said as he leaned down slightly to Jeff's height.

"You're so smooth. Like you're not even real." Jeff hesitantly touched Adam's cheek and then his hair, threading it through his fingers. "Do I look like this?"

"You sure do," Adam nodded.

Jeff turned his head to Matt. "I am?"

"Am what?"

"You said I'm beautiful."

Matt arched a brow. "I didn't say that. I thought it."

"Ah, so that's the gift you were deemed with." Adam patted Jeff's head. "Each of us has something that is strong in us. I guess we shouldn't be surprised considering your brother can manipulate people's dreams."

Jeff barely heard anything Adam had said. He was staring at Matt now. He came over to his brother without fear, not feeling nervous around him. He ran his hands over Matt's beard scruffy face, through his hair, and then back to his face to trace each detail with his fingers. Matt didn't seem to get a big kick out of it, but he knew Jeff was seeing things that only vampires could. He tried to be patient so that he would be treated the same when it came his turn.

"My god this is amazing," Jeff muttered. "I can see so much more. I can feel things better. I can hear every thought going through Matt's head. In fact I can hear a lot of people's thoughts. It's so noisy."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to block most of that out," Adam said.

"I can't hear anything from you, though," Jeff said.

"That's because I'm the one who made you. There can be no mental connection between us. I don't know why. That's simply the way it is."

"That sucks." Jeff looked back at Matt with a small smile. "It's not so bad so far, big brother."

Matt smiled back. "I'm just glad to see you at least somewhat back to normal. Instead of lying in that bed with all those machines hooked up to you."

Jeff came forward to hug him, but then stopped and backed away again. "Whoa, wait a second. I can hear your heartbeat and that whooshing sound of blood. Am I right that I'm hungry?" he looked up at Adam.

"Most likely. You've been reading Anne Rice again haven't you?"

"A little. She actually gets it right."

"That's because she knows some of us."

"Should I even be here right now if he needs a snack?" Matt asked nervously.

"You don't have much choice but to be here. I don't suggest that you watch me teach him to hunt, though. Maybe you should go to a hotel."

"I can't go back to the one where I'm at now. No doubt they're combing the city for me and Jeff already."

"You mean you and my body," Jeff snickered. "They think you're a necrophiliac I bet!"

"Ew, and an incestual one at that!"

Adam covered his face and shook his head momentarily. "Dear god what have I done? I made the strangest of the Hardy Boyz into a vampire."

"You're doomed," Jeff laughed.

"Matt, just go to a seedy little motel somewhere. You won't get questioned by anyone who runs a joint like that. Stay there until Jeff and I come find you."

"Then what? Where are we gonna go?"

"I'll take the two of you back to Florida with me. They won't expect you to be clear across the country in a matter of thirty minutes."

"Matty, your brain is racing at a million miles per second," Jeff said with concern. "Just calm down. Adam will help us fix everything."

"Am I projecting or are you just that good at reading me now?"

"Never mind," Adam interrupted. "You'll have plenty of time to talk later. Right now Jeff needs to eat and Matt needs to get walking."

That said Matt gave a slightly dirty look at Adam and walked away, slowly changing his appearance as he went by removing his fish-netted sleeves and pulling his hair back. Adam and Jeff were left alone then. Jeff was more than a little nervous about the prospect of hunting.

"Don't worry, Jeffy. I'll try to make it easy on you."

It was hours later that Matt was still sitting in a dimly lit motel room. He sat on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest, slowly eating what was left of his french fries. He had been recognized multiple times on the way, but had managed to remain concealed most of the time. He had resorted to pulling his pants up to a normal level above his hips, turning his Hardy Boyz shirt inside out, removing his fishnet, and pulling his hair back into a tight ponytail. Being less obvious than usual barely helped.

He flopped onto his side on the bed, watching the ketchup packets bounce with his weight. His thoughts were still racing as Jeff had noticed. He had so many concerns. He knew his whole entire life had already changed drastically. There was only a slim chance that he and Jeff could return to their normal routines and jobs. How would they explain everything if they tried? Matt's main concern was for their father. He had called him before being let into Jeff's hospital room and the eldest Hardy man was on a plane for California at that precise moment. How can you explain vampirism to a man like him?

Matt sat up as the door was shoved open. Jeff stumbled in with one hand to his head, instantly falling across the bed. Adam followed, closing the door behind him and taking one of the chairs.

"What happened? Jeff, are you okay?"

"Leave him alone, Matt. He's not feeling very well."

"What did you do to him this time?" he scowled as he rubbed Jeff's back.

"I taught him how to hunt."

"And to fly," Jeff muttered.

"Adam, I thought you said you shouldn't do that! What does that do again? I can't remember."

"It takes your fucking humanity!" Jeff answered.

Matt turned his narrowed gaze on Adam. "Matt, I'm sorry. He has to be able to fly on his own to get to Florida."

"I always thought that being able to fly would be the most remarkable thing in the world. I've always wanted to fly. But all it does is make you incredibly cold and you feel like some sort of monster on the prowl." Jeff sat up and looked at Matt with his glowing eyes. "And as if that isn't bad enough, about an hour ago I killed another living person."

"I thought you didn't have to kill?"

"I don't. I did it anyway because I was fucking hungry. And that asshole didn't try to stop me!"

"Adam, you're making me hate you more and more with every passing second," Matt growled at him.

"He had to do it at least once. Now that he has he'll never feel that urge ever again."

"I never had homicidal urges in the first place!"

"You're a vampire now, Jeff. Everything inside of you has changed. I need to insure that you become a well rounded and very normal little vampy."

"You make it sound like you're raising a child," Matt said.

"I am! Jeff for all technicalities is my son now. He carries my blood in his veins. He's been completely reborn. He knows nothing of what life is like for him now so I, much like a parent, have to teach him."

"I'm not your son. My name is Hardy, not Copeland. I'll be your student, but not your kid."

"Fine, fine. I'll never say it that way again if it makes you happy." Adam got back to his feet. "We need to leave. Jeff and I saw a news bulletin concerning the two of you only a little while ago."

"They're searching for you, Matty. I was right. They think you stole my body."

"Great. Just what I always needed. Matt Hardy, the incesty necro."

"That could be a good persona for you on the show," Jeff smirked.

"C'mon you nutjobs. Let's go."

"Matty needs a coat. If it takes half an hour he'll freeze."

Adam shed his own leather trench and handed it over. It was a size too large for Matt, but it didn't matter. The three of them went outside, Adam leading the way towards the side of the building. Without even a grunt of effort he jumped to the top of the building next door. Jeff and Matt looked up to admire the three story leap then looked at each other.

"I guess he expects me to get you up there."

"Not like you're not strong enough to lift me anymore."

Jeff put an arm around Matt's waist and jumped, making a somewhat easy landing on the roof. Unfortunately Matt stumbled and nearly ate tar paper when he fell.

"Sorry about that."

"Eh. I'm getting used to being carried around by other men."

"Jeff, do you want to carry him or should I?"

"You do it. I want to at least try to make my trip enjoyable."

Matt frowned slightly, but didn't protest. He had hoped Jeff would take him. He tried his best to block his thoughts as he zipped and buckled Adam's coat up. When he looked up Jeff was already high above them attempting acrobatics in mid-air. Adam scooped him into his arms and joined Jeff among the stars.

"Are you ready? I hope you can keep up with me."

"If not, I'll just follow Matt's thoughts. I should be able to sense him from a distance right?"

"Most likely." Adam looked down at Matt in his arms. "Are you going to be okay?"

Matt stole glance down at the world below. "Maybe I'll try to take a nap."

"I doubt you'll manage that."

With no further warning Adam shot off towards the east, Jeff lagging behind only momentarily. For a newborn vampire it seemed that Jeff was quite powerful. He had keen telepathic abilities, strength that nearly matched Adam's, and could even fly without much effort. Adam was more than impressed. He was also worried, though. If others sensed Jeff's power and realized he was just born they'd be fearful. He'd be seen as a threat. They'd want him destroyed. That was something Adam was personally going to ensure never happened.

Jason Reso flipped through the pages of his book, eyes barely glancing over the words and yet taking in everything. This was his most favorite ability: being able to read faster than anyone on earth. He could go through nearly twenty novels in a row before wanting to take a break. Adam was constantly buying books for him and then they were donated to the library to keep them from going to waste or cluttering up the house. Not that they didn't have an incredible library of their own. Books dated back to the very beginning of Adam and Jay's immortal lives.

Jay looked up as he was suddenly pounced by Tia, the Siamese cat that had wandered into the house a few years ago and never left. The cat looked at him with her large blue eyes and meowed.

"Oh, is that so?" he grinned and again got a pleading mew from her. "Is that how it goes? Too bad I still haven't learned to understand you or I might know what the hell you wanted."

Jason set his book aside and gathered Tia into his arms, petting her and getting loud purring from her. His comfort was short lived, however, as he suddenly sensed another vampire approaching the house at high speed.

"Tia, go hide. Now."

Jay may not have been able to understand the cat, but she understood every word he said. She ran from the room to wherever it was that she took shelter when things seemed dangerous. Jay got to his feet and moved through the house with purpose. He threw open the double doors that led to the massive terrace and then leapt to the roof of the house. From it's highest point he could see for miles in all directions. He spotted his incoming guest on the horizon, coming in from the northwest. But then Jay noticed that the vampire wasn't alone. In fact Adam was with him and a mortal who seemed very familiar.

"Adam and… Matt? Why the hell is Matt with him? And who the hell is that other guy?"

Adam must've seen Jay for he made a beeline straight for him, landing with a shivering Matt Hardy curled tightly against his chest. Adam handed him to Jay.

"Take him inside and warm him up. We're coming from Cali."

"You flew with him all the way here?" Jay exclaimed. "You're lucky you didn't kill him!"

"Kill him?" came another voice.

Jay looked around Adam to see the other Hardy brother touching down a few feet away. His teal eyes widened in shock at the sight of the newborn vampire. He looked back to Adam for explanation.

"I'll explain everything. Let's take care of Matt first."

The group went inside, Jay lying Matt down on the couch where he had been only a moment ago. He threw one of the blankets over him and tucked it in around. He glanced over at the wood in the fireplace, which immediately erupted into a roaring fire at his command. Then he was gone in a blur of speed to somewhere upstairs, back only a second later with another heavier blanket. Matt looked grateful, but his blue lips could form no words of thanks.

"Adam, you'd better have a really good explanation for all of this. Bringing Matt here by flying and nearly freezing the poor kid to death wasn't exactly brilliant." He looked over at Jeff again. "And what the hell is up with that?"

"Nice to see you, too, Jay," Jeff said indignantly.

"I'm sorry, but I distinctly remember you and Matt protesting vampirism when we offered before. And I'm also wondering how in the hell it's possible for you to be stronger than me when you were obviously just made earlier this evening."

"What do you mean stronger than you?" Adam asked.

"You can't sense that?" he exclaimed.

"I'm his maker! I can't sense a damn thing from him!"

"I sensed him coming miles before I sensed even you, Adam."

Adam sighed and shrugged. "And here I thought you'd be happy for me to come back and even bring company along."

Jay rolled his eyes. "I am glad you're here. All of you. It's just kinda scary when I sense a power that strong coming for me when I'm all alone."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Jay," Jeff muttered.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Jay finally smiled and got to his feet to walk over to Jeff. "My god but you're beautiful, Jeff. I always knew immortality would look good on you."

Jeff smiled and opened his arms for a hug, which Jay was quick to give. "I'm pretty happy with everything so far. The flying and the hunting I could do without, but I think I'm handling this a lot better than I thought I would."

"Why don't you go make some coffee or something for Matt to warm up with while Adam tells me everything that's going on."

"Okay. Kitchen?"

"That way," he pointed. He turned back to Adam. "What happened?"

"Matt and Jeff were in a TLC match tonight. Jeff screwed up his Swanton and it killed him."

"Oh shit," Jay muttered as he pulled Adam down on the other couch.

"Yeah. They managed to revive him, but he had severe head trauma, brain damage, and his neck was nothing but shattered bone fragments. He had no chance for survival. That's why I brought him across."

"Okay. I have so many questions here. Let me try to sort them." Adam chuckled and pulled Jay to his chest as he thought. "First off, when you left you said you heard someone screaming."

"Yes, it was Matt. He screamed when he realized Jeff was dead in the ring and I heard it. That's why I was in such a hurry to leave."

"Okay, that makes sense. Now what about them always protesting it before? Why did they let you do it?"

"Matt used his telepathy to ask Jeff permission. Jeff must've decided this would be better than being dead."

"That's exactly what I decided," Jeff said as he entered the room again with a mug of instant coffee in his hands. He knelt by Matt, who was starting to regain some color, and helped him to sip the drink slowly. "Matty told me what was happening and at first I still refused as before, but then he made me realize that if I died I'd never see him again. I knew that if I died Matty would die, too."

Matt looked up at him. "I never said any of that."

"You didn't have to. When you said you loved me and didn't want me to leave you alone I just knew. You'd kill yourself without me. I could feel it. I mean you were already telling me you'd become a vampire, too, just to stay with me forever."

Jay opened his mouth to say something, but Adam shushed him with a quick kiss and holding him tightly. It was the first moment that Jeff and Matt had been able to really talk with everything else that had been going on.

"Like I said, it'd be stupid to make you immortal to save you and then let me grow old and die. I'd be leaving you behind then. It's not fair."

Jeff planted a kiss on Matt's forehead. "My big brother. You've always been taking care of me and it looks like now I'll never escape it."

"Nope. You're doomed," he chuckled.

Jay moved Adam's hand from his mouth then. "So you agreed to it in order to stay with Matt?"

"Yeah. It was the only reason that seemed to make it worth while. I mean Matty tried a lot of suggestions, out loud and conveying them through his thoughts. He tried to remind me of my music, wrestling, art, the sun on my face, our family, and damn near everything else he could think of. It wasn't until he offered himself up as collateral that I made my decision."

"I only have to give up my mortality. No big deal right?" Matt smirked.

"Somehow that doesn't sound like an even trade, but oh well. But now what are you guys gonna do? Aren't there people wondering what happened to Jeff?"

"Yeah, in fact they're searching for Matt, claiming that he must've gone mad and stolen Jeff's body away," Adam explained.

"I'm an incesty necro!" he cheered.

"What are we gonna do for a cover up?" Jay asked.

"I have a few ideas up my sleeve," Adam said with a sly smile. "I imagine Jeff can feign death, we can kill Matty outright and then come back and reclaim them before the funeral." Jeff and Matt both gave Adam strange looks. "You see, Jeff, you have the ability to control your body completely. You can slow your heart down so much that it'll only beat once in an hour. Plus you don't have to breathe at all actually. You can pretend to be as dead as everyone thinks you are."

"What about me, though?" Matt asked, pushing himself into a sitting position with the blankets still tight around him.

"You'll have to let us kill you. We can make it look like a suicide. If we kill you by draining you of blood then we can just feed you from Jay and you'll revive."

"As long as we get back to you within a certain amount of time."

"Yeah, like before they embalm you."

"Why can't you just change Matty and then he can play dead like me?" Jeff asked.

"If there's no evident cause of death they'll perform an autopsy," Jay said.

"Oh. I don't think that'd be a good idea," Matt said.

"No, because they'd find out everything about vampires," Adam said. "Also, we'll have to do something to ensure a closed casket burial. Possibly do something to your face that no amount of makeup or anything can fix."

Matt seemed very unsettled by the whole conversation. "But… Can you fix that after I come back?"

"Sure. We'll just give you some vicious slashes across the face and heal them up for you no problem," Jay said.

"It'll look like you really went nuts," Jeff pointed out, looking up at Matt. "My death made you go crazy. That's why you stole my body, but you finally came to grips with reality and took your own life to join me."

"I get to write a suicide note?"

"Why not? It'll add to the drama."

"We should do it pretty soon actually. Otherwise they'll be expecting decomposition from Jeffy," Jay noted.

"True."

All eyes landed on Matt then. He paused in his coffee sipping to look at each of them. He had a worried expression in his eyes as he lowered the mug slowly.

"I guess there's no time like the present?" he asked nervously.

"We do need to do it soon, Matty," Jeff said.

"You can understand I don't exactly enjoy the concept of being killed."

"I'll do it, Matty."

"You'll do it?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Jeff, are you sure about that? Matt's your brother."

"He held me while I died, I should return the favor. I'll help him do it." Jeff got up and sat on the couch in front of Matt. "You can slit your wrists. I'll stay with you through it all. Then once you're gone I'll inflict the other necessary wounds."

"What about us being here in Florida? Won't they be wondering how the hell I managed to get here overnight?"

"That'll just remain a mystery. What can they do? Your fingerprints on the knife and you obviously inflicted your own wounds. Jeff's dead he certainly didn't help you!" Adam said.

"You'll have to go somewhere else to do it, though. Maybe down the street a few blocks," Jay said.

"Yeah. You can't get us involved in this because then they'll do some big investigation and that's the last thing Jay and I need."

"Come on, Matt. Let's go."

Jeff pulled Matt off the couch, helping him get untangled from the blankets. Matt certainly wasn't in a hurry to meet his end. He took a few more swallows of his coffee before he allowed Jeff to pull him towards the door.

"We need a knife," he muttered.

"Oh yeah. Guys?"

Adam tossed his pocket knife across the room to Jeff. "Make sure you use those keen eyes of yours to clean my fingerprints off of it. Only Matt can touch it once you clean it. It'll look weird otherwise."

"Then I'll have to do it all myself."

"I'll help you. Don't worry we can do this."

Jeff took Matt's hand and pulled him out of the house and down the empty street. They walked in silence for five blocks before they came upon a deserted lot that was scheduled for construction. It was a good secluded place and it had a pay phone so Jeff could make a final phone call to the police to tell them about the fact that there were two dead bodies lying around. Matt sat down and leaned back against a pile of large concrete pipes. Jeff joined him and slowly cleaned every trace of Adam from the knife Matt was going to use.

"I can't do this, Jeffy."

"Yes, you can. You promised me you would. You're gonna stay with me for eternity cuz that was the deal."

"I can't kill myself."

"You're not going to. You're just gonna hold the knife." Jeff carefully handed the knife to Matt while still holding it in his shirt. "Just open up the blade and hold it in your right hand. I'll do the rest."

"What are you gonna do?"

Jeff didn't say a word as he moved over in front of Matt. Matt put the knife into his right hand, holding it just as he would if he were gonna make the first cut. Jeff reached over to cover his hand with his own, holding his other arm by the wrist. Their eyes met for a long moment. Jeff whispered an apology then moved Matt's hand towards his arm, pressing the knife into his skin. Matt instantly gave a cry of pain, trying not to flinch or pull away as Jeff dragged the blade down his arm. The blood poured like a river, splattering off of Matt's thigh and already making a large puddle beneath him.

"I'll do the rest after you're gone so that you don't feel it," he whispered.

Matt dropped the knife to the ground, tears trailing down his cheeks from the pain. Jeff moved closer to him, sliding in between his legs to lie his head on his chest. He held tightly to his brother as he knew Matt had held him. He had been completely aware of everything once he had awoken to Adam's wrist at his lips. He had felt Matt's strong arms around him and heard his refusal to let go. Now it was his turn. Matt cried weakly as he felt the life draining from him with the blood that flowed from his arm. It covered both of them in a red sheet.

"Jeff, did it hurt when you died?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. It did. It hurt more than anything ever has in my life." Jeff looked up at him with a fierce look of loyalty. "I won't let go. I won't leave you."

"I know."

Jeff wasn't sure how long he laid there listening to Matt's heaving breaths. With each beat of his ever weakening heart it became more and more difficult for him to draw those breaths. Jeff could only watch and listen, feeling the muscles slowly relax and lose their tight hold. Matt's head came to rest on top of his own. Jeff recognized the fatal sound of those final agonizing heartbeats, having heard them earlier in the evening when he'd held his first victim in his arms. The sound was loud, like the thumping of a drum, and he felt it against his cheek. Then it stopped. He heard a small gasp from his brother and then nothing more after the long exhale. Matt was dead. Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat as he raised up again, looking at Matt's motionless form beneath him. The expression on his face wasn't peaceful, but instead was now stuck in a permanent scowl. It was almost as if something had been annoying him before he let go of life. Jeff looked around for the knife Matt had dropped. He wrapped the sleeve of his shirt around his hand before picking it up. He hurried to make three large slashes across Matt's face, two on one cheek and one on the other. Blood seeped from the wounds despite the incredible amount lost from Matt's initial slice. Jeff made a matching cut down the other arm and few across the back of his arms as well.

"There's no way they're gonna want to see you after all this," he whispered.

Jeff couldn't handle mutilating his brother's body any further so he dropped the knife and went over to the pay phone. With his unbloodied sleeve pulled over his other hand he grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1. Two rings and an operator answered.

"9-1-1 Emergency, what's your emergency?"

"I wasn't sure who to call at this time of night. There's two guys in the construction area at the intersection of," Jeff paused to look at the street signs, "Walnut and Pine Streets. One of em looked like he was unconscious or dead. The other was bleeding, throwing a fit. You better send someone down here right away."

Jeff hung up quickly, ensuring that they wouldn't be able to trace the call to the pay phone. He hoped his attempt at changing his voice worked. That accomplished he walked back to where Matt lay. He slowly settled himself back down between Matt's legs and leaned into his chest again, pulling one of his arms around him. Already his skin was growing cold even against Jeff's icy skin. He sighed and focused his thoughts on controlling his body. He had to slow his heart and hold his breath. He could only hope he didn't fall asleep waiting for the police to show up.

He didn't. He was aware of everything as he heard the police car pull up without sirens only the flashing red and blue lights. Jeff forced himself to remain still as he heard one of the men walk over to them. A hand came down to touch his neck and then moved to Matt's.

"Sarge, you're never gonna believe this! I think it's those Hardy Boyz that went missing!"

The other man came walking over and Jeff could hear him grumbling something about stupid rookies. The older man only had to look at them to set such thoughts aside.

"Holy shit, it is them. Jeffrey and Matthew Hardy. I'll be damned. I wonder how the hell they made it to Florida from California in one night?"

"I dunno, but it looks like the reports were right. The older one lost it when his brother died."

"Look at what he did to himself. It's sad really. Really, really sad. They had so much going for them."

"You want me to call it in?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see if I can find a suicide note or the knife he used." As soon as the younger officer was gone, the man reached over and brushed Jeff's face with the back of his hand. "My little girl loves you so much. She's gonna be heartbroken when she hears all of this. Just a damn shame. Both of them so young."

It was all Jeff could do to remain in his state of faked death. Total strangers cared about them and felt sorry for what had happened. It was touching. He laid there silently, limp and lifeless as a rag doll as the paramedics came and checked over he and Matt, pronouncing them both dead. He made not a move nor sound as they gathered him up and placed him on the gurney, covering his face with a sheet. He did open his eyes after that just to see the sight of that white cloth covering him. He was dead to these people. He would be dead to the entire world within a few hours. The announcements would go out that the Hardyz had both died. He wished he could sigh, he felt like doing so.

He was loaded into the back of the ambulance, moments later he could hear the sound of Matt being pushed in next to him. It was an eerie feeling to know that Matt really was dead only a few feet away from him. They would be taken to the county morgue now. He swallowed another lump that had formed in his throat. It was way too strange. He closed his eyes again and forced his thoughts to focus elsewhere, telling himself that Adam and Jay would come to claim them soon enough.

It was hours and hours later that Jeff was still there, lying nude upon a cold metal table, still covered in the sheet. He had been stripped of his clothing and checked over only briefly by the coroner, but by relaxing his muscles more than he could've as a human he made the man see that indeed his neck had been broken. That combined with a lack of heartbeat, no breathing, and icy cold skin made him pull the sheet back up without a second thought. Jeff had listened to the coroner recording his medical report as he moved on to Matt.

"Matthew Moore Hardy. Age twenty five. Six feet and one inch tall. Two hundred twenty five pounds. Multiple lacerations cover both forearms in an obvious form of self-mutilation. Cuts are fresh; no previous scars resembling such abuse. One laceration each on the inside of the arms, approximately half an inch deep and five inches long. On the face, right cheek, two lacerations that nearly puncture the cheek. One is three inches stretching from the cheekbone to the jaw. The second is two inches long from mid-cheek to the corner of the lips. Also on the face, left cheek, one laceration that's five inches long starting on the forehead, going across the temple and then the cheek, slicing all the way through across the cheek. Cause of death is severe self-mutilation. Obvious suicide. No autopsy will be performed."

Hearing all of that had nearly made Jeff want to vomit. He hadn't realized he had been so rough with the cuts on Matt's face. Once he was sure he was alone he did finally let out that sigh, but fell back into death just to be safe. Last thing he needed was people to think he was something out of Resident Evil.

Now however he heard talking in the room and a familiar voice. He felt himself trembling slightly as he laid there. He forced his body to be still, keeping his eyes closed and his face as peaceful as he could muster. The sheet was drawn back and the bright lights shown down upon him. He could hear the shudder and the controlled sob.

"Yes, sir. That's Jeff," his father said in a broken voice.

The sheet was pulled back over him. He braced himself for the response that would come from the next one. He heard the sheet rustle and a moment later his father gave a cry of shock and remorse.

"Matt, what did you do! Why didn't you wait for me, son? I would've made it okay for you."

Jeff bit down on his tongue till he tasted blood, forcing himself to keep quiet. The urge to sit up and show his father that everything was alright was incredible. He knew it was impossible. He listened as his father cried, mumbling things about Matt's handsome face and his love for his baby brother. Now their father would be alone, no wife and no sons. Jeff was about to sit up when the door opened again.

"Is he down here? Gilbert!" Adam called.

"Who's that? Oh, Adam. What are you… No, I know why you're here."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hardy. Jay and I came here as soon as we heard about everything. They called us to identify the bodies at first, but then told us not to bother because you had just walked in. We knew we couldn't let you go through this alone, though."

"Adam, I don't know what to think of all this. Look at my Matthew. His face, his arms. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I guess he loved Jeff more than we ever knew. That's the only thing that would've drove him to this."

"My poor boys. It seems like they'd finally made it big and it's all over."

"Come on. My car is just outside. Did you get here by taxi? I can give you a ride to a hotel or maybe you'd like to stop for some coffee somewhere?"

"A beer would be better."

"No problem. Is there anything else you need him for?"

"Actually, yes, one last thing. Their clothes and belongings are over here."

"No, you can keep those clothes. They loved wearing those weird outfits and that's what they'll be buried in."

"Mr. Hardy, they're covered in blood. Are you sure?"

"No one will see them. With Matt's face and arms like that…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

"Give me their jewelry and other things," Adam offered. "We don't want anyone to steal their stuff. And if any fans work in this hospital all of this stuff will be gone."

Not another word was spoken between any of them. There was only the sound of the door opening and closing as Adam and Gilbert left. Jeff knew that meant they'd be able to leave soon. In fact, he was completely right for a moment later the door opened again. There was a sound of papers flying, a muffled scream, and then a thud a second later. The sheet was thrown back quickly and Jeff looked up into Jay's face.

"Hey, now! You cheated! You aren't supposed to peek."

"Oh shut up you asshole and give me my clothes."

Jay tossed them over then quickly went over to Matt, pulling back the sheet and biting into his own arm at the same time. Jeff watched as Jay tilted his brother's head back and let his blood flow down his throat. There was a worried expression on Jay's face as he watched Matt for any sign of reaction. Then blood started to slowly seep from Matt's wounds again, but as Jeff looked on they began to slowly seal and close up on their own. Within moments Matt's face was back to normal, his arms taking just a little longer and leaving very faint scars where the worst two cuts were.

"He's sucking on my wrist a little. I think he's gonna be okay," Jay muttered.

Sure enough Matt gave a small sound and one of his hands raised to hold Jay's arm. Jeff came over to the side of the table after he had finished dressing. He got to watch the most amazing part of Matt's transformation. He saw his skin grow paler and smooth over, each small blemish or mark disappearing. Matt's currently filthy hair began to shine and became much thicker, the deep brown becoming a more obvious black.

"Ouch. We have fangs."

Jay smirked and slowly pulled his wrist away. Matt didn't try to hold him there like Jeff had to Adam. Instead he had the most blissful look upon his flawless face, almost as if he was completely content. Jeff lightly touched Matt's shoulder and shivered at the cold skin. Matt's eyes fluttered open to reveal his light brown hue had changed to a crimson; the same color as blood. He looked up at Jay first and then over at Jeff, giving a fanged smile.

"Hey baby brother."

"Matty, you're alive again."

"Yeah. And why the hell am I naked?" Jeff and Jay both laughed, Jeff throwing his arms around Matt to hug him. "Ah! Don't hug me when I'm nude!"

"I don't care if you're bare assed or not! I'm just glad to have you back!"

It was a joyous, if not kinda weird and twisted, reunion. Matt was finally allowed to get dressed and the trio left the coroner's office to return to Jay and Adam's home. It was only the beginning of what would be an incredible life.

**To be continued.**

_Legalities: Jay Reso is copyrighted to TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
